Stay close, dont go
by antsuki95
Summary: Spain telah berjanji pada Belgium untuk tidak meninggalkan Belgium sendiri di rumah milik Spain, akan tetapi, sampai suatu ketika... (this story was taken while world war, when Belgium was colonized by Spain.)


"I'm staring at the glass in front of me, is it half empty? Have I ruined all you've given me? I know I've been selfish, I know I've been foolish. But… look through that you will see, that I'll di better, I know baby, I can do better… -Secondhand Serenade – Stay Close don't go -"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [Hetalia Fanfict]

**Hetalia belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This FF belongs to ©Anri Tsukikara (Antsuki95)**

**[Fanfict in Bahasa]**

WARNING! Straight, Spain x Chibi!Belgium, try to make them IC! Sorry, maybe there is some of OC to be supporter main characters, some of this story idea I get from WW where war happened between Spain, Belgium and Netherlands. Out of that is my idea~ there will be some of Spanish and dutch (Netherlands)

The history fact : long time ago, Netherlands and Belgium were colonized by Spain. But, Netherlands out from Spain colonized and independent. In the other way, Belgium didn't wanna independent or followed her brother. So, **this story about when Spain colonized Chibi!Belgium. **Enjoy it!

[ "saat aku kecil… tangan itu… ya… tangan itu dan suara itulah yang merawatku saat Broer Netherlands tidak sedang bersamaku… ya, saat itu, tahun itu, masa itu…. aku dan Broer Netherlands harus terpisah karena Broer Netherlands hendak mencari kebebasannya sendiri… kebebasan… ya itulah yang dinamakan 'independent' ataupun merdeka. Tidak… aku tidak sendiri saat itu, aku ingat sekali… ah… benar… aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan itu… saat war, ada seseorang… maksudku, seorang laki laki… berambut coklat muda ketuaan, kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang, tawanya yang ceria, kemudian… ah, semua… semua hal yang pernah aku lakukan bersamanya… iya… bersamanya… sampai hal itu terjadi, aku masih bersamanya. Bahkan… tetap memegang janji kami masing masing."]

Stay Close, Don't Go

"hey, Belgica~! Despertarse (bangun)~"

Belgium membuka matanya yang lengket seperti diberi perekat dengan perlahan setelah mendengar suara Spain yang berada disamping Belgium membangunkannya. "unn…" ternyata suara Spain sama sekali tidak memberikan efek kepada Belgium, dia tetap tidak mau bangun.

'sret'

Belgium membalikkan badannya membelakangi Spain, Spain mengangkat satu alisnya melihat kelakuan salah satu koloninya itu. "Despertarse, Belgica~" sekali lagi Spain mencoba membangunkan Belgium, tapi dia belum kunjung tersadar dari alam mimpi. Spain menghela nafasnya dalam dalam, lalu dia mengambil sebuah tomat yang baru saja dia ambil dari kulkas dan menempelkan sebuah tomat itu dipipi Belgium.

Awalnya memang tidak memberi efek apapun sampai beberapa detik, rasa dingin dari tomat itu menjalar sampai kulit pipi Belgium, "hyee~!" teriak Belgium, Belgium langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat. Berdiri dari tidurnya dan melihat kea rah Spain dengan membolakkan matanya, "Spanje, wat is dat? (Spain, itu apa?)"

"esto? (ini?)" Spain tersenyum lebar.

Belgium yang tidak mengerti kenapa Spain tersenyum lalu memiringkan kepalanya, Dia memperhatikan apa yang Spain pegang ditangan kanannya, yaitu sebuah tomat yang terlihat dingin untuk musim panas saat itu.

"Tomat dingin?"

Spain tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu mencubit pipi Belgium sebelah kanan, "si, tomate (tomat)~! Tadi Spain menempelkannya dipipimu agar kamu terbangun, habisnya… kamu tidak kunjung terbangun, Belgium."

"tidak kunjung terbangun?" Belgium kaget mendengar kata kata Spain, seakan dirinya berada diambang kematian yang sebentar lagi hendak menjemputnya, "HE MAKSUDNYA SPAIN APA!?"

"aduh bel, jangan kaget seperti itu dong. Fusososo~"

"yah abisnya kayak berada diambang kematian!"

"ambang kematian?"

"Ja (iya)! Ja, Spanje, Ja! Makanya Belgie kag—duh!" tiba tiba Belgium berhenti bicara saat kepalanya tiba tiba kesakitan seperti tertusuk oleh jarum, "kepalaku… unn… pusing…"

"istirahat, Belgie…"

"nggak mau!"

"bel.."

Belgium menggembungkan pipinya, bahkan pipi yang dicubit oleh Spain ikut menggembung sedikit, mata Belgium melirik kearah Spain, "hum! Belgie ngga sebelum Spain menceritakan apa yang terjadi sama belgie." Ucap belgie tegas dengan aksen seperti sedang ngambek dengan Spain.

Spain menyeringai, lalu mencubit pipi Belgium lagi, tapi kali ini disebelah kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan, "kamu tadi pingsan dikebun tomat, sudah kubilangkan, kamu tidak perlu membantuku untuk mengambil tomat tomat itu. apa lagi belgie belum makan tadi. Belgie sendiri tahu, kan? Ini musim panas… matahari begitu terik, kalau kelamaan berada di bawah sinar matahari, anak kecil sepertimu tumbang."

Lirikkan mata Belgium berubah menjadi tatapan polos dan mata yang menyipit karena pipinya di tarik pelan oleh Spain dimana cubitan itu tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. "unn, aphi an…" Spain melepaskan cubitan tangannya dari pipi Belgium. Belgium memegangi pipinya sambil mengelus elusnya, "Belgie bukan anak kecil, Spain~" (note : tinggi badan Belgium seperti anak umur 12 tahun)

Spain mengacungkan jarinya dan menyentuh kepala Belgium dengan telunjuknya, "tidak ada kata tapi, Belgie, istirahatlah dulu. Saat Belgie terbangun nanti, akan Spain buatakan sop tomat! Ah kalau tidak, mungkin churros?"

"nggak mau, Spain! Belgie mau ba—."

Spain mengangkat kedua tangannya menuju pipi Belgium. Belgium kira lagi lagi Spain hendak mencubit pipinya seperti tadi, tapi ternyata anggapan itu salah, Spain memang menaruh tangannya yang besar menuju pipi Belgium, kemudian mendekakan kepalanya dengan kepala Belgium. Wajah Belgium memerah dengan cepat, tak ada sepatah katapun yang dapat dia ucapkan. Belgium sedikit melirik kearah lain karena tidak mampu memandang mata Spain.

"fusososo~" tawa khasnya Spain keluar akibat melihat wajah Belgium yang menggemaskan. Tiba tiba saja, Wajah Spain mendekati kepala Belgium dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Belgium, "rasakan ini Belgie… dahiku berbeda temperature denganmu. Dahimu lebih panas, kalau nanti Belgie sakit, Broermu tidak akan balik untuk menjemputmu, loh."

"Broer?" suara lirih Belgium keluar dari mulutnya, sambil tertunduk, dia memainkan jari jari tangannya, "Broer… Broer Netherlands… memangnya…. memangnya Broer akan balik menjemput Belgie? Broer Netherlands kan… Dia meninggalkan Belgie, mana mungkin dia akan balik lagi."

"hee~? Jangan seperti itu, bagaimanapun, Netherlands tetap kakakmu, bukan? Lagipula… seorang kakak tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adiknya. Kalau misalkan orang lain, ada kemungkinan mereka akan meninggalkanmu, Bel."

"o-oyang yain? (orang lain?)" Belgium menatap Spain dengan tatapan yang sedikit kosong, Spain melepaskan cubitan dipipi Belgium sesaat agar omongan Belgium jelas, "orang lain itu…apa Spain… orang lain untuk Belgie? Jadi, suatu saat Spain akan meninggalkan Belgie?"

Spain sedikit tersenyum, dengan ketawa khasnya dia masih mencubit pipi Belgium lagi, "menurut, Belgie? Apa aku akan meninggalkanmu?" kata Spain dengan kata kata yang tegas, memberikan kepercayaan pada Belgium bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Belgium.

"Spain… Spain janji ya tidak akan meninggalkan Belgie?"

"fusosososo~ tentu saja, Bel… Spain tak akan meninggalkanmu, mengerti?"

Belgium menganggukkan kepalanya semangat sambil memberi tatapan penuh harap bahwa Spain tak akan melanggar janjinya. Spain mengelurkan tangan kirinya dimana tomat dingin itu berada, pertanda menyuruh Belgium untuk mengambil tomat itu, Belgium pun segera mengambil dan memakan tomat itu. Spain kembali mengelus kepala Belgium.

Spain melirik kearah jam dinding. "sudah jam segini, ya?" katanya dengan suara pelan. "yosh, Belgie, tidurlah dahulu. Saat nanti Belgium terbangun, Spain akan memberikanmu sop tomat, mengerti!"

"ja Spanje!"

Spain mulai beranjak dari ranjang dimana Belgium tidur. Perlahan langkah kaki Spain berjalan menuju pintu. Saat sampai diambang pintu, Spain menolehkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Te quiero, Mi amor, Belgica." Sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu Spain keluar dari kamar Belgium dengan menutup pintu.

"te qui…wa-wat is dat, Spanje?" Belgium memegang dagunya karena sedikit tidak paham dengan bahasa milik Spain, Belgium melirik kearah tomat yang baru saja dia makan ¼ bagian. Wajah Belgium memerah , lalu dia habisnya segera tomat itu kemudian melemparkan dirinya kekasur, bersiap untuk tidur lelap. "Ik ben van hou, Spanje." Lalu tertawa sambil memeluk guling.

(OAO) ***** (OAO)

Belgium berada di meja makan sedang memakan sarapan pagi dengan waffle buatannya sendiri bersama Spain yang juga makan waffle. Tapi kali ini, Spain berpakaian sangat rapi, rapi seperti seorang kesatria.

Belgium memperhatikan Spain dari bawah sampai atas, "hee!? Spain mau kemana?" tanya Belgium.

Spain meminum secangkir teh buatan Belgium lalu menjawab pertanyaan Belgium, "Belgie, maaf, mulai hari ini Spain akan jarang pulang. Itu karena… ada beberapa urusan di ibu kota, nah, Belgie, tidak apa apa, 'kan?"

Belgium mengangguk, "a-ah… i-iya… tentu saja, Belgie… mengerti kok, Spain. Baiklah, Belgie akan menunggu Spain pulang!"

"Fusososo~ Gracias ya, belgica! Jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit."

Belgium menganggukkan kepalanya. "Spain juga, jangan memaksakan diri untuk pulang. Selesaikan dulu pukerjaanmu. Jangan khawatir sama Belgie, Belgie nggak akan nakal, kok." Kata Belgium sambil tersenyum menunjukkan giginya. Spain mengangguk sambil tertawa.

Selesai mereka makan, Spain langsung bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah, Tatapannya seketika menjadi kosong saat Spain mulai melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi dari rumah. Tidak lama kemudian, Spain menghilang dari tatapan Belgium.

"hum! Belgica, vamos (ayo)! Belgie pasti bisa tanpa ada Spain! Belgie sudah janji sama Spain kalau Belgie ngga akan jadi anak nakal."

-1 minggu kemudian-

"sudah satu minggu… Tuhan, semoga hari ini Spain pulang."

Belgium duduk didepan kediaman sambil memain mainkan jari jari kakinya dengan tangannya. Sudah seminggu ini semenjak kepergian Spain, dia terus menunggunya, sambil mengerjakan tugas negaranya. Sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, dia mengambil bunga tulip di vas bunga lalu memutar mutar tulip itu.

"semoga urusan Spain di ibu kota segera selesai, jadi Belgie bisa bermain lagi sama Spain~"

Belgium mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan membuang tulipnya, "ah, hari ini matahari terlalu terik, kepalaku jadi pusing. Baiklah, tugas negara besok lagi saja, aku tidur siang dulu saja…" Belgium beranjak menuju dalam kediaman. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mencium sebuah aroma yang khas yang dari belakangnya. Saat dia menoleh karena penasaran dengan aroma tidak asing itu, diapun menemukan Spain yang berjalan kemari dengan awak kapalnya. Masih dengan memakai pakaian bajak laut, dia kembali kekediaman.

"baiklah, gracias! Sekarang kalian boleh kembali!"

Para awak kapal Spain pergi perlahan meninggalkan Spain. "Spanje?" kata Belgium dengan suara pelan dan sedikit ragu.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan awak kapalanya, dan mereka pergi dari hadapan Spain. Spain menolehkan wajah kearah rumah, lebih tepatnya kearah dimana Belgium berdiri. "belgica~!" panggil Spain sambil tersenyum dan memegang sekantong emas.

"Spanje!" Belgium langsung berlari dan memeluk Spain, "Spain baik baik saja?"

"fusosososo~ desde luego (tentu saja), Belgica! Ah, iya, lo siento (maaf) ya, Spain lama banget ninggalin Belgie."

"Gak apa apa, Spain~ belgie mengerti kok~!" Belgium memeluk Spain yang masih memakai baju pirates erat. "ma-maaf, mungkin aku terdengar egois kalau berkata seperti ini. Tapi… tapi Spain, aku nggak tau kenapa, hanya saja kalau ngga ada Spain itu sepi..."

"he? Begitu kah?" Masih memeluk Spain, Belgium mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. "fusososo~ kan sudah Spain bilang sama belgie kalau saja… Spain tidak akan meninggalkan belgie sendiri. Spain akan berusaha pulang kerumah biar belgie tidak kesepian, mengerti?"

Belgium semakin memeluk erat Spain, "ja, Belgie mengerti, Spain… da-dank u."

Spain mengangguk sambil menelus rambut Belakang Belgium, "si, mi amor."

Belgium terbangun dari tidur siangnya,sambil mengucek ngucek matanya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tiba tiba saja perutnya berbunyi keras karena lapar. Melihat kearah meja makan, ternyata tidak ada apa apa. Kecuali selembar catatan.

Belgium mengambil catatan itu kemudian membacanya, di catan itu tertulis, 'Belgium, Spain pergi dulu ya? sebentar saja. jangan khawatir, malam ini, Spain akan pulang kok, tenang saja.' selesai Belgium membaca surat itu, dia mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

'ting… tong…'

Bell rumah Spain berbunyi pertanda ada tamu diluar. "wachten (tunggu)~" kata Belgium kemudian dia berlari menuju pintu utama rumah Spain. Setelah sampai, dia membuka kan pintu itu. "Welkom en goede morgen~ (selamat datang dan selamat pagi)" saat dia membuka pintu itu penuh, ternyata yang berada didepan pintu rumahnya adalah France.

"frère (kakak) France."

"Belgique~ ternyata benar kalau kamu disini ya? bonjour!"

"Bonjour~ frère~! Sedang mencari siapa? Spain, kah?"

"bukan… sebenarnya, aku mencarimu, Belgique!"

"me-mencariku? A-ada apa, frère?"

"hmm… sebenarnya, aku kemari karena disuruh Spain. Dia bilang dia takut kalau saja kamu kesepian, makanya dia menyuruhku kemari untuk menjagamu selama dia tidak ada."

"eh? Begitukah? ja! Merci (terimakasih), frère."

Belgium tersenyum, melihat senyum polos dari Belgium, membuat France mengusap kepala Belgium dengan lembut. Garis bibir France perlahan tersenyum, tersenyum seperti ada maksud yang berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda, mana mungkin Spain menyuruh France untuk menjaga Belgium. (history fact : France berniat mengambil Belgium dari tangan Spain /ngik/)

Belgium mengajak France kedalam rumah Spain. France memperhatikan sekeliling rumah sederhana milik Spain. Walau sederhana, rumah itu tampak sangat besar. France menolehkan kepalanya, melirik punggung Belgium yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk France.

"Belgique, apa tidak takut dirumah sebesar ini sendirian?"

Belgium menolehkan kepalanya, melihat kearah France dengan tatapan polos sambil mengangguk, "tidak takut… karena Spain telah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku." Kata Belgium sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"begitu, ya?" kata France, "hm, bagaimana kalau Spain ternyata meninggalkanmu?"

"tidak… tidak mungkin…"

"hey tau tidak? Spain suka main cewek, loh. Kalau saja dia sudah menemukan cewek yang cantik daripada Belgie, nanti Spain akan meninggalkan Belgie."

"emangnya frèreyang suka mondar mandir cari cewek?"

"ah, yah, tapi Spain bisa saja meninggalkanmu, loh."

"tidak, Broer France… Spain… bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu,karena… Belgie yakin, Spain tidak akan melanggar janjinya, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku."

France memanyunkan bibirnya, 'a-ah… tidak berhasil untuk menakut nakutinya dan keluar dari koloni Spain.' Batin France. lalu dia mulai berkata lagi, "sepertinya, Belgie sangat mempercayai Spain, ya?"

Belgium yang sedang mengaduk sebuah coklat hangat langsung tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah, suhu badannya meningkat, degup jantungnya berbunyi keras. Dia tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya menatap France.

"belgie, kalau suatu hari… kakakmu kembali untuk 'mengambilmu paksa' dari tangan Spain, bagaimana?"

Belgium menghentikkan adukkan coklatnya, sedikit melirik kearah France sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, "mengambil paksa?"

"iya, 'mengambil paksa'… Belgie tahu kan, 'mengambil paksa' seperti… war?"

Belgium menggeleng, "tidak… Broer Netherlands bukan orang yang seperti itu, broer Netherlands tidak akan melakukan itu. pastinya… Broer akan mengambilku kembali tanpa harus adanya war antara Broer Netherlands dengan Spain." Kata Belgium tegas seperti tidak setuju dengan statemen yang diberikan oleh France.

"Belgique, kakakmu, Netherlands yang sekarang sama kakakmu yang dulu berbeda loh, bahkan… ukurannya badannya sudah lebih besar dari pada Spain. Dia berkembang sangat pesat setelah keluar dari koloni Spain."

Belgium tidak menjawab pertanyaan France. dia selesai mengaduk coklat itu dan memabwanya kehadapan France sebagai suguhan. "silahkan diminum, frère… maaf, hanya ada ini." Kata Belgium sambil tersenyum ganjil.

France mengambil coklat panas itu dan meminumnya satu teguk, Belgium menatap kosong kearah jendela luar. Pandangan kosong itu disadari oleh France, sehingga dia langsung berkata, "Belgie, kalau ada masalah, apapun… kamu bisa menghubungiku, mengerti?"

"ja, frère … merci!"

"yosh!" France mengelus kepala Belgium, "sekarang, mau main apa kita?"

Malam hari tiba, Belgium melirik ke catatatn yang di tinggalkan Spain diatas meja tadi pago. Sekarang sudah cukup larut untuk Belgium yang tidak kunjung tidur. Dia melirik kearah jam dinding, "pukul 11 p.m.…" katanya dengan lirih. Semakin larut udara diluar semakin dingin, lalu dia menarik selimutnya dan memeluk guling yang biasanya dia pakai untuk tidur.

'DRAK!'

Tiba tiba dari luar kamar Belgium terdengar bunyi seperti ada orang yang masuk. "Spanje!" kata Belgium dengan nada senang. "Spanje, ben jij dat? (apa itu kamu?)" Tak ada satupun suara yang menjawab ucapan Belgium. Karena itulah, sekujur tubuhnya tiba tiba merinding. Lalu dia segera menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh badannya sambil meringkuk ketakutan. Memeluk erat gulingnya, tambah berharap Spain segera pulang malam itu juga.

Air mata Belgium perlahan jatuh, "bukan… itu bukan Spain… A-ah… Belgie tidak boleh tidur, Spain janji untuk pulang malam ini! Dia… tidak akan melanggar janjinya. Dia pasti… pulang. Iya… pasti… pul…ang" kata Belgium dengan nada gemetar. Malam itu, Belgium mencoba menutup matanya, segera tidur sebelum hal hal aneh yang dia pikirkan tentang bunyi itu semakin menjalar kemana mana.

Waktu semakin larut, ternyata Spain tidak kunjung pulang. Bahkan sampai mata Belgium kembali terbuka, Spain belum ada dirumah. Begium membangunkan badannya dari kasur sambil mengucek ngucek matanya, lalu dia melihat kesekeliling, tidak ada seorang pun. Lalu dia beranjak dari kasurnya, membuka pintu kamar, bahkan berkeliling rumah yang sampai pada membuka pintu utama rumah milik Spain.

"Spanje? Jadi, dia tidak pulang? Bukannya…" Belgium mengambil catatan kecil dari Spain, "bohong… dia bohong… dia melanggar janjinya."

Belgium langsung menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air matanya. "Bukannya aku marah karena Spain tidak pulang, tetapi, kenapa… kenapa tidak memberiku kabar bahwa kau tidak jadi pulang, Spanje? Paling tidak lewat orang lain juga tidak apa apa. Asal kamu memberi kabar, jangan seperti ini. Kamu sendiri membuat janji, tapi kamu yang melanggar." Kata Belgium. Ternyata air mata Belgium tidak bisa tertahankan lagi, diapun menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kenapa kamu menangis, Belgica?" Suara itu tiba tiba muncul dan memeluk Belgium dari belakang, "Lo siento, Belgica. Semalam ternyata Spain tidak bisa pulang dan tidak memberimu kabar… maaf ya, mi amor, maafin Spain membuatmu menunggu."

"Spa-" Air mata Belgium jatuh semakin deras. Dia membalikkan badannya dan memukul mukul badan Spain, "jahat! kalau tidak jadi pulang, jangan bilang kamu akan pulang, aku menunggumu…" Kata Belgium. Spain langsung memeluk Belgium yang sedang menangis jatuh kebadannya, kemudian mengelus kepala Belgium agar dia tenang, tapi Belgium tidak kunjung tenang. Belgium menangis seakan bingung ekspresi marah atau senang saat Spain kembali. "aku tahu Spain sibuk, tapi… jangan bikin orang menunggu seperti ini. Sudah Belgie bilang, kalau sibuk, selesaikan urusanmu. Aku tidak apa apa sendirian, tapi kalau seperti ini…"

"Lo siento… mi amor." Kata Spain, "jangan marah, ya, Belgica?"

Belgium tidak menjawab kata kata Spain, dia terus memeluk Spain seperti takut kehilangan Spain. Iya… dia takut kalau saja Spain meninggalkannya karena Belgium merasa egois atas sikapnya membuat Spain seperti punya tanggung jawab untuk pulang dan bertemu dengannya. Padahal… Belgium mengerti bahwa Spain memang sibuk.

Suatu ketika, Belgium melihat Spain sedang bersama seorang awak kapalnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ekspresi wajah Spain seakan sedang pusing memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit. Belgium mengendap endap, mendekati jendela tempat yang paling dekat dengan tempat Spain dan awak kapalnya.

Diam diam dia mendengar pembicaraan Spain, "ah, sepertinya memang susah untuk pulang kerumah." Kata Spain sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

"begitu kah?"

"si, tapi kalau aku tidak pulang… kasihan Belgie, dia sendirian."

Belgium yang mendengar potongan pembicaraan itu membolakkan matanya, dari pembicaraan Spain dan salah satu awak kapanya dia menangkap bahwa ternyata dugaan tentang dia merepotkan Spain itu benar. Badannya langsung bergetar, "aku… merepotkannya, ya?" Belgium menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah sama Spain.

Belgium melangkah pergi dari dekat jendela menuju kamar dimana biasanya iya memejamkan matanya, sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan masih mengigit bibirnya. Dia duduk termenung diatas kasur sambil memikirkan kata kata yang Spain ucapkan.

"apa aku pergi saja? merdeka seperti Broer? Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa bisa aku hanya akan merepotkan Spain…" Belgium menatap langit langit, "Broer… kamu dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu… cepatlah datang menjemputku."

Belgium memejamkan matanya, lalu dia malah tertidur lelap kemudian terbangun, ternyata dia terbangun tepat tengah malam. Saat dia terbangun, ternyata dia melihat Spain disampingnya tertidur lelap juga. dia sedikit kaget dengan wajah yang memerah, "Spain…" kata Belgium. Belgium berdiri lalu memberikan selimutnya pada Spain. Setelah itu, dia beranjak mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ntah apa yang dia pikirkan, Belgium duduk termenung di ruang tengah. Masih memikirkan kata kata Spain.

"kalau sibuk… tidak usah kemari juga tidak apa apa kok, ya?" kata Belgium dengan nada lirih, "Ah… sibuk ya? Belgie juga mulai sibuk kok besok… iya, besok… bukannya besok aku dipanggil oleh boss untuk menghadapnya? apa… apa Broer ada di tempat boss?"

Belgium mengayun ayunkan kakinya di sofa yang lumayan tinggi di rumah Spain. Tatapannya kosong, tapi pikirannya tetap jalan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa sebaiknya dia independent seperti kakaknya atau tetap bersama Spain tapi hanya membuat Spain repot.

"tapi… aku suka tempat ini." Lagi lagi kata kata lirih keluar dari bibir Belgium. Situasi ini semakin membuatnya bingung, "yang sibuk… bukan hanya Spain, belgie juga sibuk… mulai besok, udah mulai sibuk… sama dunia Belgie sendiri… dan kemungkinan untuk balik lagi kesini itu kecil… apalagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan boss."

Dari balik pintu kamar, ternyata Spain mendengar semua ucapan Belgium. Spain menaikkan kedua alisnya bersamaan. "Belgica…"

"apa aku… melakukan hal yang sama seperti Broer? Independent…"

-besoknya-

"Spanje, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Spain membolakkan matanya karena Belgium berputar putar dengan baju adat miliknya, sudah siap dan rapi untuk menemui bossnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, "wah~ lindo (imut)~ Bel~gica!" kata Spain sambil meringis dan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat.

"baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, ya? adieu (dadah), Spanje~"

"yup, ¡hasta luego, Belgica! (sampai jumpa, Belgium)"

Belgium pergi dengan kuda yang dia kendarai sendiri. Dalam waktu 1 jam, dia sampai di tempat bossnya tinggal, yaitu di koninkrijk (kerajaan). Dia mengikat kudanya di pohon lalu dengan anggun masuk kedalam dengan dikawal oleh dua orang pengawal.

"Belgium…"

"yang mulia… ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

"kemarilah… ada hal yang mau saya bicarakan padamu…"

"baiklah, boss…"

-dikediaman Spain-

Spain menatap kearah langit yang sangat menyilaukan, terik matahari membuat matanya menyipit saat melihat angkasa. Seperti biasa, dia hanya melakukan kegiatan sehari hari nya. Kali ini yang dia lakukan adalah membersihkan kapalnya bersama awak awak yang dia miliki. Semua bekerja keras.

"Spain, sepertinya akhir akhir ini sedang tidak ada kesibukkan, ya?"

"fusososo, iya…" kata Spain, "tapi… kenapa saat aku tidak sibuk, dia sibuk, ya?"

"ah, bagaimana lagi? Sudah takdir, Spain…"

Spain menggelengkan kepalanya, "oh ya?" sambil tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya. Spain menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "ah… mungkin ini yang dirasakan Belgium, ya?"

"maksud Spain?"

"yah, tidak ada Belgium… ntah kenapa rasanya sepi."

Awak kapal itu menaikkan alisnya satu. "eh?" Spain tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, "jangan jangan nanti kamu malah menyukainya?"

Spain malah tertawa sambil berkata, "te quiero, mi amor, Belgie~" awak kapal itu juga ikut tersenyum kepada Spain bahkan semuanya malah tertawa.

"osh! Baiklah semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mencari sesuatu?"

"mau kemana kita, Spain?"

"kearah barat, siap?"

-3 hari kemudian-

Belgium telah pulang dari koninkrijk menuju rumah Spain. Ternyata tak seorangpun ada dirumah. Untung saja, Belgium memiliki kunci cadangan untuk masuk kedalam rumah Spain. Benar benar sepi, tidak ada satu orangpun dirumah. Bahkan kebun tomat milik Spain terlihat tidak terurus, seisi rumah juga berdebu seakan Spain tidak mengurusnya.

"Spanje… tidak ada, ya? lalu…"

Air mata Belgium mulai menetes. Menetes… menetes… lalu dia mulai berlari kekamarnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "apa yang harus kulakukan… Spain… kamu dimana? Cepatlah pulang.. kumohon… cepatlah pulang… Spain…" Belgium menangis semakin keras, sambil menggenggam sebuah surat bertuliskan, 'akkoordverklaring' (surat perjanjian)

-Bersambung-

||| TERIMAKASIH, DANK U, GRACIAS, ARIGATOU, DAN THANKS TELAH MEMBACA FANFICT INI! |||

aahhh~ sorry ceritanya bersambung dulu~ soalnya kalau dilanjutin pas bagian yang bersambung rasanya aneh (?) #plakked hum… sambungannya lagi otw aku buat ya~! kuharap kalian menantikan lanjutannya~ ( b*w*)b

would you like to give a comment for this FF? mungkin itu bisa membuatku semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini dan aku yakin komentar kalian sangat membangun~!

-Antsuki95-

Next episode :

"Tuhan… kenapa? Padahal demi Spain, aku menentang kata kata boss untuk memisahkan diri dengannya. Tapi kenapa… Spain malah meninggalkanku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun padaku? Padahal… aku senang dia kembali dan ingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu adalah hari peringatanku datang kerumahnya. Bukannya… dia bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku? Tidak… aku tahu aku egois, aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi… kenapa… Tuhan, Tuhan kumohon, Tuhan… berikanlah aku satu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi… ya, bertemu dengannya lagi untuk meminta maaf… karena aku merepotkannya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll be there because of you, I did it because it was you, I didn't wanna run away, because you told me, I will come back home for you" –Anri Tsukikara–


End file.
